Beyond Temptation
by Aaliyah684
Summary: The sequel to Temptation. Please read :-
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is the Sequel to Temptations I hope you like it. **

**It is set 3 months after Leila's shocking revelation. Please review and let me know what you think.**

Leila was stood in her bedroom looking in the mirror at her now showing small bump; she traced her swollen stomach with her fingertips "Hey you can't tell yet?" Ashleigh smiled she approached her Leila from behind.

It had been almost three months since Leila's argument with Brax and he had gone up coast to take care of some business. Or at least that's what he told Leila. But she wasn't an idiot she realised her being related to Jake Pirovic was a problem for Brax.

x-x-x

Brax never thought in a million years he would ever walk out on the mother of his unborn child, but as soon as Leila told him her maiden name Brax knew he needed to get away. He hadn't intended on staying away for so long, but after the first few weeks it had become harder for him to go back.

Although Brax still loved Leila every time he thought about her he couldn't get the thought of what Jake did out of his head. Brax's thoughts were disturbed by a text on his phone he picked it up and read the message **She needs you Brax, when are you coming home Bro? Heath**

Brax frowned as he threw the phone back onto the table and put his head in his hands. His phone suddenly beeped again **I love you baby, please come home x x. **It was the first time Leila had text him since he went away, she knew he needed time and also Leila was extremely stubborn. Leila telling Brax she needed him to come home was a big deal and Brax realised he had to go and see her.

x-x-x

Leila sat and stared at her phone for a few minutes waiting for a reply. Ashleigh and Heath were in the garden all loved up and there Leila was sat at the kitchen table pregnant and alone.

When Geoffrey was arrested Leila thought that was it for her and Brax, she assumed he would move in with her not run a mile, Leila had never been so confused. She thought back to that night after Brax's cage fight.

_**Flashback**_

"_Leila Jean Pirovic" Leila smiled; she looked confused when Brax pushed her away._

"_What?" he yelled "Pirovic, you serious?" _

_Leila couldn't understand why Brax was so angry "What's wrong?" Leila asked curiously._

"_You're related to Jake Pirovic" Brax exclaimed._

"_Yeah he's my cousin but I don't have anything to do with him. He's in jail for shooting a cop" It was when Leila said the words that she realised "Oh my god, he killed Charlie" Leila gasped as she put her hand up to her mouth. She tried to grab Brax but he pushed her away "Brax please"_

"_Nah, I can't deal with this I gotta go" Brax said as he walked away and towards the changing rooms._

_Leila paused for a moment before following him "Brax we need to talk" Leila said as she closed the door behind herself._

"_I've got nothing to say to you right now" Brax replied as he stuffed his clothes in his bag._

"_Brax stop" Leila snapped as she grabbed Brax's arm and made him face her "Can't we at least discuss this I love you, we're having a baby"_

"_Why didn't you tell me who you were?" Brax cried as he pulled his arm away._

"_You didn't tell me who shot Charlie, I didn't know it was Jake, if you told me I would have told you who I was from the start" Leila explained._

"_No you wouldn't you were too busy playing your games with me, truth is Leila you are no different to Geoffrey" Brax snapped causing Leila to turn and run away from him._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Another text message disturbed Leila's thoughts **Meet me in the Diner 30minutes, Brax x. **Leila quickly rushed into her bedroom to get changed out of her sweat pants. Leila slipped on a pair of red skinny jeans and a cream singlet with a pair of cream peep toe sandals. Her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders.

Leila quickly grabbed her keys and headed to her car.

x-x-x

Leila walked slowly into the diner the first face she saw was her brothers. Jamie had got himself a job as the new Chef, while Irene was off sick "Hey Sis" Jamie smiled as he took a food order out.

"Hi" Leila replied before turning to the counter, standing in front of her was Colleen, she was frowning at Leila "Hi can I get a decaf coffee please" she asked politely.

"I'll bring it over" Colleen snapped sharply.

As Leila sat at an empty table she was relieved to see Heath and Ashleigh walk in "Hey sweetie" Ashleigh beamed as she skipped towards her. Heath went to the counter "We'll sit here babe" Ashleigh shouted to heath, who turned and nodded.

"That's ok isn't it?" Ashleigh said when she saw the look on Leila's face.

"Yeah, but Brax is coming soon so you will have to go then ok?" Leila replied "I'm just nipping to the loo, if he comes in while I've gone you'll tell him where I am won't you" she added as she stood up and walked towards the toilet. Heath came and joined Ashleigh at the table.

"Is she alright" Heath wondered as he sat next to Ashleigh.

"Yeah, Brax is coming" Ashleigh replied with a little smile.

"It's about bloody time" Heath replied as he took a sip from his coffee.

As Ashleigh and heath looked up they were shocked to see Leila walk out of the toilets with tears in her eyes and a hand on her stomach "Leila sweetie what's wrong" Ashleigh said as she stood up and rushed towards Leila.

"I'm bleeding" Leila sobbed, Ashleigh quickly put her arm around Leila. Heath too had heard what was wrong with Leila; he was now stood beside her.

"Come on I'll take you to hospital" he said softly. Jamie came out of the kitchen and noticed his sister's worried expression.

"Lay, what's going on?" he asked curiously as he rushed towards Leila.

"She's bleeding" Ashleigh replied.

"Oh my god" Jamie rushed back into the kitchen "Leah I gotta go out, its Leila she's bleeding" Jamie explained as he hurried back out of the kitchen towards Leila.

Jamie, Ashleigh and Heath all went to the hospital with Leila, Heath drove. Ashleigh tried to call Brax but all she got was voicemail. The battery in Brax's phone had died on the drive back to Summer Bay.

x-x-x

Brax was shocked that Leila wasn't already in the Diner when he got there, he walked over to the counter and saw Leah standing behind it "Has Leila been in?" He asked as he glanced around to see if he had missed her.

In her head Leah wanted to lie and say no, but in her heart Leah knew what Leila was going through. And whether she liked it or not Leila would need Brax to be with her at the hospital right now "Er…yeah" Leah replied.

"So where is she now?" he interrupted, Brax was a bit annoyed Leila hadn't waited for him.

"Heath, Jamie and Ashleigh took her to the hospital, she's bleeding Brax" Leah explained. Brax's face dropped.

"Shit" he exclaimed before turning and practically running through the door.

x-x-x

Leila was now waiting anxiously in the corridor on a seat next to Jamie and Ashleigh, Heath had gone to try and call Brax again. Leila was just staring into space "It'll be fine" Ashleigh smiled as she grabbed Leila's hand. Leila looked up at Ashleigh and saw a comforting face walking towards her. Leila quickly stood up and walked straight into Brax's arms.

Brax wrapped his arms tightly around Leila's body and Leila put her arms around him, Brax could feel her crying "Shh, Its ok baby, everything's going to be ok" Brax sighed as he kissed the top of Leila's head.

Ashleigh, Jamie, and Heath all watched the couple anxiously. Hoping everything was ok with the baby.

"Leila King" A doctor called from a room.

"It's Pirovic actually" Brax corrected as she took Leila's hand and followed her in the room "I know it's not your fault what he did, I'm sorry I should never have left" Brax apologised as he sat on the seat beside the bed Leila was now laid on.

"Well you're here now" Leila smiled.

The doctor squirted some blue jelly on Leila's stomach which made Leila jump "Sorry it's a little cold" the doctor smiled "So Leila you're 18 weeks pregnant"

"That's right" Leila said as she looked at Brax. Leila was terrified.

"And you are experiencing some spotting. Leila just nodded "Ok let's see what's going on"

The doctor frowned as he looked at the screen he kept moving his hand around on Leila's stomach to get a better picture "Is everything ok?" Leila asked nervously. She had expected him to have told them something by now.

"Doc" Brax interrupted firmly, he too was now extremely worried.

The doctor paused for a moment before turning to them both "Er…"

**Ok so here is the first chapter of the sequel. Hope it was ok for you guys. **

**It will be Geoffrey's trial in the next few chapters and I will also be introducing Jimmy's family and Leila's mum later on as well. Please please please review I would love to know what you would like to see happen next.**


	2. Good news, bad news

Brax gripped Leila's hand tightly as they both waited for the doctor to speak, suddenly relief filled the room as the sound of a wushing heartbeat filled it "Everything seems to be fine; sometimes women can experience spotting during this stage of pregnancy. I would advise you to rest though" the doctor said. Smiles crept across Brax and Leila's faces "Did you want to know the sex of the baby?" the doctor asked.

"No" Brax and Leila replied simultaneously before laughing "No we want to wait" Leila added.

"Can we get some pictures though?" Brax asked and the doctor nodded.

"I'm sure I can get some for you" The doctor smiled as he wiped the jelly off Leila's stomach. After the doctor left the room Leila looked at Brax and smiled.

"We ok now?" She asked nervously.

"Yeh" Brax said as he leant forward and kissed Leila gently.

"Hey that's enough of that you two" A voice interrupted; as Leila and Brax looked up they saw Ashleigh, Jamie and Heath walk into the room "So is everything ok?" Ashleigh wondered as she walked closer to Leila's bed.

"The baby's fine, apparently spotting can be normal at this stage of pregnancy" Leila explained.

"Thank god, did you get a picture?" Ashleigh smiled. Leila nodded and gave Ashleigh the picture of the scan Heath looked over Ashleigh's shoulder and Jamie looked over the top of the scan "Wow" Ashleigh grinned.

Brax helped Leila off the bed and put his hand on the small of her back as she walked out of the hospital room, she jumped suddenly as she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket "Hello" she said nervously the call was from a private number.

"Yes this is Leila, what's going on?" Brax watched as the colour drained from Leila's face and she almost fell backwards, Jamie had already put his arm out to catch her.

"Leila what's wrong?" Brax asked as he too reached out for her.

"Mason" was all Leila could manage.

"What about him?" Ashleigh too now shared Leila's pale expression "Is he ok?"

"They're bringing him here, he's had a funny turn" Leila explained numbly as Brax and Jamie helped her to a chair.

"Here drink this" Heath said as he handed her a plastic cup of water from the dispenser further along the corridor.

"Thanks" Leila mouthed almost silently before taking a sip.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't long before a group of medics rushed through the double doors. Leila stood quickly and rushed to a doctor "What's going on?" she asked frantically she could see Mason laid on the bed covered in monitors and tubes "Please I'm his mum" she begged, Brax was now stood next to Leila was his arm around her waist.

"Would you like to sit down?" the doctor suggested grimly causing Leila to panic, Heath was now hugging Ashleigh and Jamie was stood to the side of Brax and Leila who were now sitting on a chair, Brax hadn't moved his arm from Leila's waist "I'm afraid its not good Mason's muscles around his heart and lungs are weakening causing him to struggle with his breathing" tears filled Leila's eyes as she the doctor explained.

"What does this mean?" Leila asked hoping there was some good news.

"I'm afraid the weakening of the muscles is irreversible, Mason won't be able to breath by himself. He will need constant ventilation" the doctor replied.

Leila sniffed deeply before crying "OH GOD" she shrieked as Brax grabbed her tightly in his arms.

"Can't you just put him on oxygen?" Ashleigh asked.

"I'm afraid due to the lack of blood reaching Mason's brain; the brain was starved of oxygen and without it the brain doesn't function. I'm very sorry Mrs King but Mason isn't going to wake up"

"No your wrong" Leila screamed as she pushed past Brax and towards the room where Mason was "He's breathing" she cried.

"Leila" Brax's arms were now around her waist again, Leila just collapsed into him.

"Please tell me this isn't happening" she sobbed "I can't lose him Brax, I just can't"

Ashleigh was sobbing into Heath's shirt and Jamie was now crouched beside Leila.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Leila had been in the room with Mason for almost an hour; she was laid on the bed with him. Ashleigh, Heath, Brax and Jamie were all waiting in the corridor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"He was always such a bright chirpy little boy, it doesn't seem fair" Ashleigh sniffed as she wiped the tears from her eyes "He never even had a chance"

Brax looked confused, Leila still hadn't told him what was wrong with Mason "After he was born they told Leila he had cataracts on his eyes, my mum knew instantly what was wrong. My brother Sean was diagnosed with the same condition" Ashleigh explained "Leila struggled with the diagnosis at first I mean she had already gone through hell by losing Jimmy and then this; it was no surprise that she asked my mum to help. It wasn't until Mason started to get really sick that Leila decided to put him in the Hospice. And she went to visit him everyday without fail"

"What's wrong with him?" Heath wondered

"He has a condition called Lowes Syndrome" Leila answered, she had now come back out of the room "It is very rare and only affects 1 in about 500,000" she continue as she hugged Brax, he had wrapped his arms around her. Brax could see Leila's tearstained face.

A doctor suddenly appeared out of nowhere to speak to Leila again "Mrs King" he assumed as he stood in front of Leila.

Leila nodded as she felt Brax's arms tighten around her waist "Would you like to take a seat?" the doctor gestured to some chairs behind them. Leila sat slowly beside the doctor and waited for him to speak "As you know Mason's brain is no longer functioning, which means he can no longer breathe for himself which is why he is on life support, we need to talk to you about what the next steps are" the doctor explained sympathetically.

"What do you mean steps?" Leila wondered she was holding Brax's hands as the doctor spoke to her, Ashleigh was stood beside her with her hand resting on Leila's shoulder and Jamie and Heath were stood the other side of Brax.

"Well firstly do you want us to inform any other family members" the doctored replied "And then we will need to discuss at what time you feel comfortable letting him go"

"Let him go?" Leila repeated "So basically you want me to tell you when to let him die?" Leila was horrified.

"No, Mason is already gone, all you will doing by turning the ventilator off is letting him go" As the words hit Leila she broke down, Brax wrapped his arms tightly around Leila and kissed her temple, Heath hugged Ashleigh who was also sobbing and Jamie just walked away.

"Can I be with him?" Leila sniffed as she gently pulled away from Brax to look at the doctor "I don't want him to die all by himself"

"Of course you can" the doctor smiled weakly as he stood up "Just let us know when you are ready"

**Sorry for the upsetting chapter but it will get better I promise, please review and let me know what you think x x x**


	3. Miracle

Leila had been at the hospital for 2 days, she hadn't slept or eaten anything and everyone was starting to worry about her especially Brax.

Leila was sat in a room with Mason when Brax arrived with a sandwich from the Diner "Here I got you a sandwich" Brax smiled as he handed Leila the brown bag, she just smiled and put it on the table.

"I'll eat it later" she replied as she continued to look at her son "Bill and Sandra are coming soon"

Brax frowned he wasn't sure who these people were "Sorry, er…Jimmy and Ashleigh's mum and dad. Mason's grandparents"

"Oh right, hey why don't you get some sleep while they come to see Mason, you look exhausted" Brax replied as he took Leila's hand hopefully.

"No I can't leave him" Leila was horrified at this suggestion.

"Come on Leila this isn't good for you or the baby" Brax replied firmly.

"I'm fine" Leila snapped angrily.

"And what about the baby" Brax didn't mean to argue but he was just so frustrated with Leila and the way she was behaving.

"He is my baby" Leila eventually yelled "Look I don't expect you to understand what this is like but…"

Leila's rant was interrupted by a gentle knocking on the door as the door opened Leila was relieved to see her mum standing in front of her "Mum" Leila gasped as she rushed straight into her mum's open arms.

"Oh my poor baby" her mum replied as she looked over Leila's curiously at the River Boy standing behind her daughter "Hello I'm Lorraine, Leila and Jamie's mum, and you are?" Leila's mum introduced herself as she moved gently away from Leila.

"That doesn't matter right now mum" Leila frowned as she looked away from Lorraine and Brax and sat back on the chair.

"Excuse me" Lorraine snapped at her daughter "This is the man you left Geoffrey for and this is the man who put that baby in your belly, of course knowing his name matters"

Leila was less than impressed by her mum's outburst "Fine this is Darryl Braxton, but everyone calls him Brax"

"Hi" Brax smiled uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry about my daughter she is a little upset" Lorraine smiled weakly. Brax frowned at Lorraine's comment. Of course he realised Leila was upset he had been sat with her for the last two days what kind of comment was that. Brax smiled as he watched Leila roll her eyes and make a funny face at her mum.

"Just ignore her" Leila mouthed silently to Brax "She's crazy"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It had been almost an hour since Leila's mum had arrived; Bill and Sandra had also arrived now which meant Mason's room was a little over crowded. Jimmy's mum had spent the last hour tutting and huffing and puffing as she watched Brax and Leila together.

"If you have something to say Sandra just say it" Lorraine snapped causing Leila and Brax's heads to flick up.

"Leave it San" Bill warned his wife.

"No I won't just leave it, I think it's disgusting the way you are parading him around here" Sandra spat referring to Brax.

"Excuse me" Leila replied firmly "How dare you tell me who I can and can't bring to MY son's bedside"

"You are so selfish Leila, that man wouldn't be here now if Jimmy had of been here" Sandra added bitterly.

"No probably not, but Jimmy isn't here" Leila argued.

"Yes and we all know why don't we?" Sandra couldn't control it anymore.

"What?" Leila suddenly lost her anger and was devastated at Sandra's remark "How can you say that to me?"

"I think you should go" Brax finally spoke when he saw the tears filling Leila's eyes.

"You have no right to tell us what to do, you are not his family" Bill finally stood up and squared up to Brax "That woman is nothing more than a whore who will sell herself to any man for the best price" Bill yelled harshly. Brax lost it completely and punched Bill sending him flying backwards into Sandra.

"Oh my god Bill" Sandra gasped as she rushed to her husbands side.

"Stop please" Leila suddenly stood between all the commotions and looked at Bill and Brax "You should be ashamed of yourselves, either calm down or get out"

"Leila are you ok love?" Lorraine said as she watched the way her daughter was swaying.

Suddenly Leila collapsed Bill reached forwards instinctively to catch her "Oh god Leila" Sandra gasped "I didn't mean for this to happen" she exclaimed as he watched Bill holding her.

"Leila baby" Brax said softly as he gently shook her. Leila's eyes opened slowly.

"What happened?" she asked as she scanned the room.

"You fainted love" Lorraine explained "Here's the doctor"

"Leila could you take a seat for me please" Sid smiled as he watched Brax and Bill help Leila to a chair.

"This is exactly what I have been trying to tell you" Sid frowned as he shone a torch into Leila's eyes.

"What's he talking about?" Sandra frowned she was a little confused.

"Leila your body needs you to eat, you can't carry on neglecting yourself like this" Sid criticized as he looked at the sandwich on the table "Why don't you try and eat something?" Sid suggested.

"I'm not hungry" Leila frowned "Please just leave me alone"

"Leila you heard what the doctor said, neglecting yourself like this isn't good for you or the baby" Lorraine interrupted.

"Baby" Sandra gasped "You're pregnant?"

Leila just nodded simply "Please don't yell at me again"

"Oh honey of course I am not going to yell at you, I'm sorry about the way I acted before I had no idea things were that serious between you" Sandra apologized for her behaviour instantly.

"I'm sorry for what I said too Leila, I had no right to say those things to you. I know how devastated you were when Jimmy was killed and I am grateful that you did what you did to get the truth out in the open" Bill also apologised "We didn't want to cause any arguments we just wanted to say goodbye to our grandson"

Suddenly as they all stood around in the room something miraculous happened Leila quickly stood up and practically sent Brax flying "Oh my god, he just moved his hand" Leila cried hysterically.

"What that's impossible?" Sid exclaimed as he too rushed to Mason "You must have imagined it" he added as he assessed Mason. But Leila wasn't imagining it, as they all watched Mason closely he moved again.

"Oh my god I saw it" Sandra gasped as she grabbed Bill's arm. Lorraine was holding Leila and Brax was stood the other side of her.

"Mason" Leila whispered as she watched Mason's eyes slowly open "Oh my god baby" she gasped. Sid was astonished by what he was seeing, never in a million years should his be happening, but it was. Mason was opening his eyes.

**Ok please review and let me know what you all think of this chapter, hope it was ok.**


	4. Come home

"Mason its Dr Walker can you squeeze my hand for me mate" Sid said softly as he shone a light in Mason's eyes.

The room had been cleared leaving just Sid, Mason and Leila "Oh my god" Leila gasped as she watched Mason's fingers move.

After Sid had finished his assessments he turned to face Leila with a weak smile on his face "Well he seems to be responding ok" Sid smiled "But I do want to do a CT scan to make sure everything in his brain is functioning as it should be"

Leila nodded "Right ok" she grinned "But he's ok though right?"

"We won't know for sure until we do some more tests, but the fact Mason has woken is a miracle in itself so who knows" Sid replied "I'd better go and make that call" Sid added as he walked towards the door.

"Ok" Leila sighed as she sat on Mason's bed "And Sid, thank you"

Sid acknowledged Leila's thanks by nodding, before leaving the room.

"Sid what's the story" Brax said as he stood quickly. Sandra, Bill, Lorraine, Jamie, Heath and Ashleigh all rushed to hear Sid's reply.

"Well the fact Mason has woke up is a miracle in itself so anything after this point is a bonus" Sid started "He seems to be responding well at the moment, but we won't know if there is any damage until we have given him a brain scan"

"But he's going to be ok?" Ashleigh interrupted eagerly.

"For now yes" Sid replied vaguely he didn't want to give them to much false hope until he knew for sure what was going on.

"Ok thank you Dr Walker" Lorraine smiled "Can we go back in?"

"I'm afraid not at the moment, not until we have done some more tests" Sid replied.

x-x-x-x

Mason's eyes hadn't been open for long before he fell back to sleep, but one of the nurses had told Leila this was normal in cases like this. Leila just sat and stared at Mason she couldn't believe she was lucky enough to have him back again "You just keep surprising me buddy" Leila sniffed was she fought the tears which were forming in her eyes "I love you so much, I hope you know that"

"I'm sure he does" a familiar comforting voice whispered form behind her.

"Hey" Leila exhaled as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, Leila turned to see Brax walking towards her.

"Sid said you might need someone to sit with you" Brax smiled as he pulled up a chair next to Leila.

"What and the rest of them are ok with you being here?" Leila smiled as she gestured to the people standing in the corridor.

"You think I gave them a choice?" Brax asked with a cheeky grin causing Leila to laugh.

"I'm glad you came in" Leila smiled as she leaned over rested her head on Brax's chest and continued to stare at the amazing little boy in front of her. Brax wrapped his arm around Leila and rested it on her shoulders before kissing the top of her head.

Leila took a few deep breaths as she heard Brax's heart beating in his chest "Thank you" she said quietly.

"For what?" Brax wondered why Leila was thanking him.

"For showing me this kind of love still exists" Leila smiled as she looked into Brax's eyes "I lost faith in it a long time ago"

Brax paused for a few moments before replying "Baby where ever you are this kind of love will always exist. I love you" Brax sighed "And I swear to you no-one will ever hurt you like that again"

x-x-x-x

It had been a few days since Mason had woken up and Sid had done all kinds of tests on him to determine if there was any lasting damage. Although Mason seemed to be ok, Sid had warned Leila that there could still be a risk of a relapse.

It was the morning of truth Sid had finally been given Mason's test results. As Sid walked into Mason's room to deliver the results he couldn't help but smile at Leila who was fast asleep on Mason's bed "Hey mate" Sid whispered as he saw Mason looking up at him.

"Mum the doctors here" Mason whispered as he shook his mum.

"Huh" Leila replied groggily as she forced her eyes open "What?"

"The doctor" Mason repeated nodding in Sid's direction.

"Oh hey Sid" Leila sighed as she sat up "Sorry I was…"

"Its fine" Sid grinned "You have been here a while, sleeping is good"

"Yes it is" Leila giggled "So are those his results" she frowned when she saw the paper in Sid's hands.

"Yes they are" Sid replied "And don't worry its good news"

"Oh thank god" Leila exclaimed "So does that mean he can come home?"

"Not yet" Sid's expression changed a little "We'd still like to keep him in here for a little while longer to make sure everything else is working as it should before we let him go home"

"Ok" Leila smiled "Thank you so much Sid, I will always be in your debt"

"Just doing my job" Sid smiled as he walked out of the room.

Sandra and Bill arrived just as Sid left "Gran, grandpa" Mason exclaimed as he watched them arrive.

"Hello sweetie" Sandra smiled as she reached over to hug Mason "How are you feeling love?" she asked as she looked at Leila.

"Better now I know this one is going to be ok" Leila smiled as she ruffled Mason's hair and kissed his cheek "My beautiful baby boy"

Bill and Sandra smiled as they watched Leila with her son, anyone could see how much he meant to her "Have you told Mason about…" Sandra trailed off when she saw the look Leila had given her.

"Told me about what?" Mason asked, Leila couldn't help but smile, Mason was still as alert as ever.

"Oh er…"Leila tried to think of something to say but was stuck so she looked to Bill for help.

"About going home" Bill thought quickly.

"Oh yeah Sid said it would be a while yet, why what's happening when I go home?" Mason wondered

"Well baby, how would you feel about coming to live with me?" Leila grinned as she watched Mason's face light up.

"What at your house?" Mason gasped excitedly.

"Our house" Leila corrected him quickly "And yes I have spoke to Lynne at the hospice and she says that Natalie you're support nurse would be more than happy to come and stay with us too" Leila explained "That way she can help me look after you, what do you think, would you like that?"

"Yes mum I'd love it" Mason exclaimed he was still extremely excited "Will I get my own room?"

"Yes honey, with a TV, DVD player and whatever games console you want in there" Leila said as she watched Mason wriggle with excitement "Mason honey there is something else mummy needs to tell you"

Sandra and Bill shared the same look as they glanced quickly at eachother "Do you remember that man I brought to see you?" Leila smiled as she looked at Mason.

"Yes Brax, he was cool I liked him" Mason replied with a small smile "What about him?"

"Well me and Brax are together" Leila tried to fine the right words to explain he new relationship to this little boy.

"What like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Mason chuckled causing Bill, Sandra and Leila to laugh.

"Yes mate Brax is my boyfriend now" Leila grinned widely as she referred to Brax as her boyfriend.

"What about Geoffrey?" Mason asked the question Leila was dreading "Aren't you married to him anymore?"

Leila, Sandra and Bill all stared at one another they had no idea how they were going explain the whole Geoffrey thing to Mason. They did however realise that one way or another they would have to tell him eventually; Mason finding out about it from someone else is not what any of them wanted at all.

Leila also knew that she would need to tell her son about the pregnancy, but she decided to keep it quiet for now, well at least until Mason was settled at home.

**Thoughts please even if it's just a few words. I love hearing what you think x x**


	5. Auditions

**First of all I want to thank all the people who have reviewed and added me to their alerts and favourites. It means so much to me to know that people are enjoying my stories.**

**Secondly I want to apologise for my lack of reviews just lately, I have been having some internet connection problems but I seem to have sorted them now and am finally up and running again. **

It was past midnight when Brax woke on the sofa and notice Leila sat at the kitchen table staring at her laptop, the table was also full of letters.

"Hey" Leila smiled "I didn't wake you did I?" she asked as she watched the laptop screen with a set of ear phones in her ears. She pulled one out to hear Brax's reply.

"No babe, what you doing?" Brax asked as he sat in the chair besides Leila.

"I've gotta look through all of these before lunchtime tomorrow" Leila sighed "Well today now" she added as she glanced at her watch.

"What are they?" Brax wondered as he too looked at the screen. He could see a young girl dancing around what looked like Leila's dance studio.

"Auditions" Leila replied simply "Have about 400 more to look through"

"Audition's for what?" Brax said as he rested his chin on his hand.

"For a scholarship at my dance school, I have 10 spaces and these hopefuls are hoping to fill them. I just have to decide which ones I want in my school" Leila explained.

"Well what about her she's excellent" Brax smiled.

"Yes she is good, but that routine is so rehearsed" Leila frowned "It's very strict and regimental, I'm not just looking for exceptional dancers I'm looking for dancers who perform with passion and can move easily around the room"

"So basically you're like the Simon Cowell of dancing" Brax joked.

"Yes and when a free ride to the best dance school in Sydney is on offer I need to be harsh" Leila snapped a little "I have to pick who I think are the best"

"Ok what would I know" Brax apologised causing Leila to sigh deeply.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just so tired" Lela said as she leant forwards and kissed Brax's cheek.

"Then why don't you come to bed and look at the rest in the morning?" Brax asked causing Leila to giggle.

"Because after I have looked through these I need to get to the hospital to see Mason and talk to his specialist"

Leila sensed the disapproving look on Brax's face as she watched him exhale "You are doing too much Leila" Brax criticized "You heard what Sid said, all of this rushing around and pushing yourself to the limit is no good for you or the baby"

"Babe stop worrying it's only for the next 12 hours and then that's it then until next week?" Leila tried to reassure Brax but was being unconvincing.

"Next week…Why what's happening next week?" Brax wondered curiously

"Well next week I have to go to the dance school and audition them all again properly" Leila replied with a weak smile "I will pick 20 or 30 out of these, then I short list them by watching them perform live" Brax didn't reply he just shook his head.

x-x-x

Heath was surprised to come out of the water and find Ashleigh sat on the sand waiting for him; she looked like she had been crying "Hey what's wrong?" Heath asked as he sat beside Ashleigh and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking about Mason and it all got a bit much" Ashleigh replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Heath could tell she was holding something back so he decided to question her further.

"Are you sure that's all?" Heath asked cautiously "You know you can talk to me"

"Ok" Ashleigh inhaled deeply "But you have to promise me you won't freak out" Heath nodded nervously as he waited for Ashleigh to continue.

"I was going to say something before, but with all this Mason stuff, I couldn't find the right time and I…" Ashleigh mumbled.

"Ashleigh just tell me" Heath snapped a little more than he should have.

"Sorry, I'm just so nervous I wasn't sure how to tell you, or even if I should tell…" she started to mumble again but was soon redirected back on the right track by a glare from Heath "I think I'm pregnant" Ashleigh winced as she waited for Heath's reaction.

Ashleigh watched anxiously as Heath's mouth opened and closed a few time before he finally managed to speak "Pregnant" was the only word he could say "How?"

"Er I'm pretty sure you don't need me to draw you a diagram" Ashleigh frowned.

"I meant how did you know?" Heath replied.

"I didn't say I knew I was pregnant I said I might be. Until I take a test I won't know for definite" Ashleigh sighed.

"Well have you got one?" Heath asked desperately.

"Yes its back at Leila's house" Ashleigh stood up and looked down at Heath who was just staring at his feet "Come with me?"

Heath just nodded and stood up; he followed Ashleigh along the beach.

x-x-x

Leila had no idea how she had ended up in bed with Brax, but let's just say he could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. Brax traced Leila's back with his fingertips as she lay beside him "You have to admit it's good to have a rest" Brax sighed as he kissed the top of Leila's head.

"Mmm if that's what you can call this. I wouldn't say much resting was involved" Leila giggled as she looked up at him.

"Yeah but a bed was involved" Brax chuckled causing Leila to laugh with him.

Suddenly the pair were interrupted by the front door opening and closing "Ashleigh" Brax wondered and just Leila nodded. Ashleigh and Jamie were the only ones with a key. And Leila knew Jamie was at the hospital with Mason, so that only left Ashleigh.

x-x-x

Heath followed Ashleigh to her room and they closed the door, Heath watched as Ashleigh pulled a pregnancy test from her drawer "I won't be a minute" she smiled weekly as she disappeared into her en-suite.

Heath perched on the edge of Ashleigh's bed while he waited for her to reappear, a few minutes later Ashleigh came out of the bathroom with the test clutched tightly in her hand.

"Well" Heath asked nervously, this had got to be one of the longest 2 minutes of his life. Ashleigh didn't reply she just held out the test for Heath to read **PREGNANT **was highlighted in the little window "You're pregnant" Heath said shakily. Ashleigh nodded as she sat beside Heath "So what are you going to do about it?" Heath asked causing Ashleigh's head to flick up instantly.

"Me…oh I might have guessed you would put all this on my shoulders, well thanks very much for that Heath" Ashleigh yelled furiously.

"No I didn't mean it like that…" Heath realised instantly he had said the wrong thing, and he hated himself for it "Please Ash I'm sorry"

"Save it for someone who cares, you have made your feelings more than clear" Ashleigh cried "Just get out" she yelled.

x-x-x

Brax and Leila could hear the yelling from their bedroom "Maybe we should go and make sure they're ok?" Brax suggested.

"Yeah I think your right" Leila replied as she climbed out of bed and slipped on a pair of black panties and Brax's grey check shirt.

Heath was storming out of the house when Leila walked out of her bedroom followed closely by Brax "I'll go after him" Brax sighed as he followed his brother. Leila walked cautiously into Ashleigh's room and spotted her sat on the bed holding a white stick.

"Oh my god Ashleigh" Leila gasped "Oh sweetie" she added as she watched Ashleigh break down in tears, Leila sat next to Ashleigh and hugged her tightly "It'll be ok, you're going to be ok"

Heath had already got in his Ute when Brax got outside so Brax walked back into the house to see if he could find out from Ashleigh what had happened, Brax walked into the bedroom and saw Leila hugging Ashleigh, it wasn't until Brax looked down at the little white stick on the bed that Brax finally realised what was going on. Leila looked over Ashleigh's shoulder at Brax and nodded, Brax had no idea what to say…

**Hope that was ok for you all, your thoughts would be good.**


End file.
